garerianzufandomcom-20200214-history
Rita
Rita (リタ Rita) is a character in Galerians. She also appears in Galerians: Rion movie. She is a Galerian. She has powerful psychokinesis. Her older brother is Birdman, and her younger brother is Rainheart. She seems to dislike herself because of her powers. She curses that she was born. She is the known as Type-G002, negative RX' chromosome abnormal. She is part of the Sirius Family. Personality Rita is wild, violent, but she also has a gentle side that she shows towards Rainheart. She seems to be moody. She is also depressed, as she seems to hate herself, and wants to die. Rainheart was the only one that made her feel better. Backstory Rita was created on 5.31.2520 in a uterine replicator in The Mushroom Tower along with the other galerians as the Family Program started. Before the real Rion Steiner was dead in the year 2520. During her life as a Galerian, Rita hated herself and hated her Psychic powers and taking drugs. She always wanted to die. She even used to try to kill herself, but she never could die. Even though being a Galerian made her depressed, when she was with Rainheart, her younger brother, she would feel better, as he was her pride and joy. It is unknown how she got along or not with her older brother Birdman. Galerians Rita first appears in the Babylon Hotel in Michelangelo City, with her brother Rainheart. Which is Stage: C, of Galerians. She is seen entering the first floor lobby with two rabbits in a suit, and she says "There's no escaping now." While Rion was upstairs in Room 302, Rita and Rainheart were downstairs of the hotel. It seems one of them, more likely Rainheart, killed the desk clerk and stuffed him into a sink. The two talk two each other. Rainheart tells his older sister Rion has come, and he asks her if he can kill him. Rita replies to her younger brother by telling him to wait until Rion finds Lilia, before killing him. Rainheart listens to his older sister, and she tells him that he is a good boy. They both leave the room, when Rion goes down the elevator and notices the trail of blood, he goes into break room. He sees that the hotel desk clerk stuffed in the sink. Rion scans who was behind this and sees the conversation of Rita and Rainheart together. During the time Rion was in the Babylon Hotel, Rita isn't seen. However, he does see her only through scanning, once when he scanned where the hotel desk clerk was dead in the sink, and when he scans a mirror. Rita will ask Rion, "Have you found her yet?" Trying to get answers from Rion. Rainheart dies after battling with Rion. Rion leaves the room where Rainheart was left at, and Rita enters the room and sees her brother on the ground. She goes to her younger brother and holds him in her arms. Rita then glares, because she is mad with Rion for killing her brother. Rita finds where Rion and Lilia are, in the Abandon Restaurant, which is under the Babylon Hotel. Where Rita congratulates Rion for finding Lilia. When he asks who she is, she tells him that she is a galerian, and that she came to bash Lilia's brains in. Rita tells Rion that Dorothy is worried about the virus program in Lilia's mind, and that she can't even sleep at night. She tells Rion that humans are fools, and that all fate is decided by Dorothy. She then speaks about her brother Rainheart. She tells Rion that Rainheart was her pride and joy, and that he was her only brother that she had left. Her temper then rises, and showing signs that she wants to fight with Rion. She sends nearby objects at the two but Lilia uses her telepathy to disable her power. In frustration, Rita throws a nearby table at Lilia and knocks her unconscious. Rion, upset with Rita did, and fights with her. During the battle, Rita throws furniture at Rion, and taunts him. After a little fighting, the two stop and Rita injects a different kind of drug in her that is the color purple. The drug seems to look like Breakaron from Galerians Ash. The drug sends Rita a short circuit, and she screams, while Rion is thrown back. Lilia awakens and begs Rita not to kill Rion. Rita and Rion seem to go into a different place that is snowing. Rion sees Rita on the ground. Rion asks her if she is alright, but Rita tells him not to worry because she hates herself. She then tells him how she hates her power, and that she hates being a Galerian. Rita tells Rion that she always wanted to die, but never could for some reason. Rita speaks about Dorothy and wonders if Dorothy is really God, and if so, why did she inflict a cruel fate. Rita's head begins to throb more in pain, and she begs Rion to just kill her. Lilia's voice is heard as she tells Rion to don't listen to her, and not to kill her, but Rion replies to Lilia telling her that Rita decided that she wanted to die now. Rion places his hand on Rita's head and his power comes out and directly killing Rita. The snowy place that Rita and Rion once was is gone and they are in the same place as Lilia (the two were there but somehow in the other place as well. Lilia is upset with what Rion did and asks him where did he get such power. Rion will then tell her that he was at Michelangelo Memorial Hospital and they experimented on him to give him powers, but as Rita's last words to Rion were "Don't believe it." Trivia * Rita is a little similar to Spider because of the fact that they both dislike themselves. See Also * Rita's Theme * Rita's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies Category:Dead Characters Category:Galerians Characters